Tease
by Lovelyeyes2006
Summary: Hermione Granger: Beautiful, Smart, Untouchable. Who will be the first?
1. Hermione

Hermione Granger stood in the mirror, examining the image of herself that stared back at her. "Amazing." The way she had filled out even surprised her. She knew she was desirable to almost every male in Hogwarts, and she intended to make sure they all knew that she was perfect. Her mid back length hair was straight right to the ends where the curled elegantly, this was accomplished with a little magic. The layers were shorter around her face. Her hair still brown, but considerable lighter from all the time she spent on the beach during the summer. Then time in the sun also have her a beautiful golden tan. She was thin, with long slender legs, and plainly stated she had curves in all the right places that left the boys drooling behind her.  
She also had many qualities that you couldn't tell by looking at her. She was smart, top marks in all of her classes. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. She would do anything to make someone smile when they were down. She would sit and cry with you after a big breakup, and she never lied to her friends, or anyone else for that matter. There was just one thing wrong with Hermione Granger. She knew she was perfect. She thought of herself as a goddess, all men are below her. Not worth her time. she was untouchable to them. 


	2. Meeting the Headboy

Hermione left her personal dorm room on the second of September to attend her classes. She strutted the hallways flipping her hair whenever she knew she caught the eye of a boy. She hadn't really talked to Harry and Ron the day before, it had been more fun for her to pretend to be looking for them in the train compartments and see the looks on the faces of everyone. When she sat down in front of them she felt as though they were purposely ignoring her. She knew it wasn't the case; they never had paid a lot of attention to her. Why should her growth spurt change it? "Hey Harry, Ron," She announced to them loudly making sure they would hear her. They both looked up and in unison replied, "Hey." They were unimpressed with her appearance. They hadn't even noticed the change in her hair, let alone her body shape. Something inside her dropped. She felt almost subconscious, but most of all hurt because her friends hadn't even noticed her miraculous change. Their first class that morning was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione got 30 points for Gryffindor, and was still moping about her encounter with Harry and Ron. That night Hermione visited the Gryffindor common room to see Ginny. Her friend told her she looked fantastic, and they chatted about boys. Nine o'clock rolled around and it was time for Hermione to patrol the hallways. She wandered the entrance hall, and then started toward the dungeons. As she turned the first corner she hit something nearly rock solid, but soft, warm and inviting at the same time. She looked up into the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. She pushed away from him, and straitened herself up. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing out? You're supposed to be in your dorm." He looked at her, and the looked on his face when from a look of surprise, to a smirk. "I am Head boy. I can do whatever I want.. Whenever I want." He raised an eyebrow at her and brushed past her. She watched him walk by and all she could think was, "Damn, he is so fine." Draco was very impressed with the way Hermione looked. When he brushed by her he could feel some of her curves, and he ached with want. He knew he had to have her. He had to do whatever it took. But he knew it involved making him want him more. 


	3. Stalker or Not?

As Hermione headed up to her room she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and the footsteps behind her stopped. At first she thought that maybe she was just imagining it. She picked up her pace a little, and so did the sound of feet behind her. She started to run, and then came to a dead stop. She heard nothing. "I really am going crazy."  
  
She shook her head and dismissed the idea that someone was following her. She walked into the common room she shared with the head boy. Surprisingly it was empty. She seated herself on the couch in front of the large fireplace, and she looked around the room. The room was nearly a perfect circle, and every square inch of wall that wasn't a door or the fireplace was a bookshelf filled with books. In fact, she was sure that you couldn't put another book on any of these shelves if you tried for hours. She was even surer if someone removed a book you'd be able to tell one was missing from a mile away. For some reason this whole concept was very intriguing to her.  
  
Draco entered the common room quietly, and then spotted Hermione sitting quietly on the couch. He watched her as she got up and walked to the wall opposite him and pulled a book from on of the shelves. She looked at the spot where it was, then carefully replaced the book. She then examined the spot again. "Yes, very interesting a book shelf can be." He startled her, and she looked up and him angrily.  
  
"Malfoy, Leave me the fuck alone." She was so completely pissed off at his nerve she would have liked to just chuck the book at him, that she had just replaced on the shelf.  
  
"Fine, I wont bother you again." He walked over to the couch and sat down with the book he had brought out with him. He silently began reading but glanced up at Hermione every few seconds.  
  
Hermione watched Draco out of the corner of her eye. She just wanted to touch him right now. His hair was in his face, as he looked down at his book. She could see his eyes moving back and forth as he read every line. His eyes, sometimes they looked gray and cold, but not now. They were gleaming blue silver, and they looked like something she could look into forever. If only he ever smiled, then he would be perfect.  
  
"See something you like Granger?" He asked her as he looked up. He knew she had been watching him. She wasn't as good at hiding it as he was. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't decide on an appropriate comeback.  
  
"I'M TAKING A BATH!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the bathroom door. She filled up the tub, and added her favorite bubble bath. She slid in the water and every thought left her mind. All she could think was relaxation. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.  
  
The bathroom opened with a loud BAM! Malfoy stood there wand in hand, looking in the bathroom. "MALFOY GET OUT!" Hermione all of a sudden realized how cold she was. She had been in the water all night. She guessed that sometimes ago it had lots the warmth. "Draco, Will you bring me my robe? Please." He looked at her amazed.  
  
"You used my name." He grabbed her robe and thrust it toward her. "Well don't get used to it. Thanks for my robe. Now, would you kindly excuse yourself long enough for me to get out." He looked at her awkwardly and turned to the door. Once he was gone she got out and wrapped the robe around her. She was freezing, and after a minute she was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't miss her second day of class, but she couldn't go like this. 


	4. The Dream

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am changing the title of the story. I don't think that Tease fits well enough, with the way I want to go. I think Look but Do Not Touch would be a lot more appropriate. If anyone has any ideas, or knows way to better my writing please. let me know. I need all the help I can get. I am an amateur at work!  
  
Hermione forced herself to get dressed and dragged herself to class. She was miserable the entire day. As soon as classes ended she was off to her dorm room to get in a good nap before she had to patrol the hallways. If felt as thought she had just hit the sheets when she felt a soft push. Then she heard her name. It was being called softly. It just made her want to sleep even more. She rolled over, and there she saw some very familiar silver eyes.  
  
"Draco?" She looked puzzled. "Its time to patrol the hallways. We have to go. If your not feeling well then I guess I could go alone." He was being way too nice and Hermione didn't like it. "Aren't you usually alone?" She asked him. "Well.. Yeah.." He smiled at her and left her room without another word.  
  
She got up and walked out of her room. She went out through the common room, and saw that Malfoy was already gone.  
  
She exited their common room, and strolled leisurely down the corridors. She started singing quietly to herself. Then she heard footsteps behind her again. She slowed to listen and this time the steps didn't stop. They got faster. Hermione broke off into a dead run. She started to loose air, damn stupid asthma at these times. She darted into a classroom and locked the door behind her. Someone was definitely following her.  
  
She stopped to catch her breath. When she looked up she spotted another door, and headed for it. She opened it and it let to yet another room, and then once again another. They just kept going on and on, and something told her to keep going in them. Suddenly she found herself in a dark room with no doors. Even the one she had come in from had disappeared. Then she heard a low laugh. She spun around looking but a large majority of the room was submerged in shadows.  
  
She began calling out, pleading with the shadows. "Who's there? Show yourself. Don't hurt me. Please come out. You're scaring me." The laugh sounded again. This time it sounded more evil. All of a sudden she was ripped off her feet. She began screaming for help.  
  
A low whisper sounded in the dark. "No one can hear your screams." The voice was cold. It showed no remorse for whatever it was about to do to Hermione. He dragged her into the shadows where she couldn't see anything. He grabbed her wrists. His grip was tight, and he had her pinned down with his body. She started to flip around and try to escape but his grip only grew firmer, she couldn't move an inch.  
  
She started crying, and kept pleading and screaming. Then all of a sudden she heard the calming voice again. "Hermione. are you alright. Hermione wake up. Wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes, and her vision was clouded from the tear. Her face was puffy around her eyes making it even harder to see into the eyes of the person who rescued her from the nightmare. "Draco."  
  
"What happened Hermione? Are you alright?" He asked her. He actually sounded worried.  
  
"I was patrolling the hallways. You woke me up, and told me it was time to patrol the halls and so I left. Then someone was behind me. Then I found this room, and all of a sudden." She faded off and began to cry again.  
  
"Hey, its ok. You never left your bed. I have been in the common room the whole time. You're fine. No one came in here. Don't worry." She pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her down.  
  
"It felt to real Draco. He grabbed my wrists." As she said this she looked them. There were bruises forming on her delicate arms. They looked strangely like fingers. Draco eyes them strangely and looked back at her.  
  
"Your fine I swear." She looked into his eyes. She didn't know what made her do it but she wrapped her arms tighter around him and kissed him. First it was short, but then he drew her deeper into it. Suddenly she pulled away. She looked shocked. It almost looked like she had just committed murder. "I'm Sorry." She stood up from him and ran into the bathroom locking the door.  
  
She examined herself in the mirror. Her wrists were bruised, and there were some scratches around her neck too. What kind of a dream causes these results. It was so real. She could feel his breath on her when he whispered to her. She collapsed on the floor. She couldn't take this. She had no idea who was after her, or if she had totally imagined it. She started to breath quick short breaths, and soon got very dizzy. She tried to calm herself, but lost the battle with consciousness completely.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up in her bedroom. She was still in her clothes, but tucked into bed carefully. She glanced right away at her wrists, which were bruised a lot darker than the night before. She held her head in her hands for a long time before she decided on the best course of action.. Consult the library. 


End file.
